In the Internet and other related networks, data packets are routed through gates and routers based upon a variety of criteria. In the case of the Internet, one of these criteria is based upon a Diffserv Code Point (“DSCP”) header or markings defined by the Differentiated Services protocols, found in the header of an Internet data packet (“IDP”). Differentiated Services protocols manage IDPs based on the traffic's “class of service”. A class of service is generally formed by grouping similar types of traffic (for example, e-mail, streaming video, voice, large document file transfer) together and treating each type as a class with its own level of service priority.
Wireless communication of IDPs is typically accomplished by a base station controller (“BSC”) converting the IDPs of a given “service instance” from general routing encapsulation (“GRE”), which has been performed by a Packet Data Servicing Node (“PDSN”), into a radio link protocol (“RLP”) format as Radio data packets (“RDPs”). As is understood, a service instance is generally defined as an instantiation of a service option between a radio network and a mobile station (“MS”), in which dedicated radio resources are allocated for providing wireless service. The RDPs are then transmitted to a base transceiver station (“BTS”), and from there, to the MS.
However, when the BSC extracts the IDPs from GRE format and then converts the IDPs to RDPs in RLP format, the DSCP markings within the IDP headers are ignored. Thus, converting IDPs to RDPs in RLP format fails to employ the information contained within the DSCP markings within the headers of the IDPs. Multiple IDPs of the same service instance, but which also have differing DSCP markings, are therefore output by the BSC as a corresponding RLP instance but with no regard to their DSCP markings.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and an apparatus for employing the information contained within the DSCP markings of IDPs that overcomes the shortcomings of conventional systems.